


Five Times Domestic (Unnoticed or Unfazed)

by misssara11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five vignettes of domestication that were uncommented on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Domestic (Unnoticed or Unfazed)

**Author's Note:**

> _AN:_ A piece of fluffy goodness with some UST and a pinch (you won't even notice it's there) of angst. Thanks to **viktoria** , my beta.
> 
> If this seems familiar, it was originally posted to my LJ and to Whofic back in February of 2007. I am going to slowly reupload everything here as another back-up.

_One._

“Rose? We’re here.” The Doctor knocked lightly on Rose’s door before heading inside. He was greeted with a mound of blankets with some hair sticking out the top. “Come on lazy bones, up and at ‘em.” He gingerly pulled the blanket down. She cracked open an eye to glare at him and then sneezed on him. He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off his face. “Not feeling well then?”

“No, I’m not. Now leave me alone.” It was clear she was congested.

“Now you know I can’t do that.” He pressed his hand to her forehead.

“Ooo, that’s heavenly. Cool hands are good for something.”

“You seem to have a temperature. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” She grunted at him as he headed out the door. He returned with an arrangement of gadgets. He took one and stuck it in her ear. He glanced at it when it beeped. “Yep. Fever. Not a bad one though.” He showed her the read out. “Sit up for me.” She groaned as he helped her up. He stuck a stethoscope in his ears and sat on the bed behind her.

“So this doctor thing isn’t just a title then?”

“I’ve picked up a few things here and there. It hasn’t moved into your chest but you should stay tucked up just to be safe.” He gently smoothed her hair. “I’ll be back with something for you.”

She nodded and lay back down. He returned with a steaming mug. “Drink this.”

She looked at it and attempted to sniff but was unsuccessful. “What is it?”

“It’s sorta tea. It will make you feel better, help you sleep. Just trust me, okay?”

“You try it first.”

“I would never poison you!”

“Didn’t say you would. Just want to know how it tastes.”

He took a small sip and didn’t quite hide his grimace. “It’s great. Delicious. Best thing I’ve had in ages.”

“Hmm. Give it here then.” She took a drink. “Blech.” She caught the look he gave her. “I’m drinking. I’m drinking.”

When she finished, he took the mug. “Get some sleep. I’ll be back to check on you. There are tissues on the side table.”

“Um hm.” She was out before he reached the door. When she woke a little while later, she had her sense of smell back a little. The Doctor came back in, hands in pockets.

“How’s the patient then?”

“A bit hungry.”

“Fancy anything in particular?”

“Whenever I had a cold or flu growing up, Mum would make me soup.”

“That can be arranged.” He returned with a tray. There were two mugs this time and a bowl. “This, Rose Tyler, is the best bowl of soup on the universe. And I should know.”

She took a spoonful. “Eh, it’s passable.” Before he could retort, she touched his arm. “Seriously though, thank you. I know you’d rather be out there causing havoc and running away.”

He brushed the hair from her face. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be.” He picked up a mug. “Don’t worry. Just tea this time. Just the way you like it.” He sat at the edge of the bed and they clinked mugs. They sat in companionable silence as she ate and he sipped. “What else would Jackie do to make you feel better?”

“When I was little she would read to me and surround me with stuffed animals. As I got older she’d tuck me up on the sofa and let me watch rubbish daytime telly.”

“I could read to you if you like.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Absolutely. Let me grab some books.” He brought back a stack and spread them on the bed. “What’s your poison?”

She looked them over and pointed. “That one.”

“Fairy tales, eh? You know these are the real deal. Not the watered down animated stuff you were raised on. Blood and guts. Not always a happy ending.”

“That’s fine.” She sneezed again. “Now, how about those stuffed animals?”

“I can do you better than that. Budge up.” She scooted over. He propped himself up on her headboard and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Your fever is going down. That’s good.” He put his glasses on. “Once upon a time…”

He finished a story and checked in. “You okay?”

“Yep. You should do this professionally.”

“What’s that?”

“Reading things. Audiobooks.”

“Nah.”

“I’d buy it.”

“Well, not everyone has your impeccable taste. And you get me for free.”

“I bet you say that to all the sick girls you take care of.”

“Only the pretty ones.” She sneezed again. “Who sneeze on me. Shall I continue?” She nodded.

A little while later he reached the end. She lifted her head. “And they lived happily ever after?”

“And they lived happily ever after. This time. Get some sleep.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“It’s a promise.” He got up and tucked her in. “Sweet dreams, Rose. Feel better.” He kissed her forehead, pulled a chair up, propped his feet on her bed, and picked up one of the unread books. When he was certain she was in a deep sleep, he snuck out. He went to the control room and reset the coordinates. He checked his pockets and went outside. He returned a bit later with a content smile and a couple of bags. He went straight back to her room. The only thing that had changed was her position. He took a few things out and went to work.

When he finished, he looked at the object. Satisfied, he placed it under her duvet next to her and took out the rest of the items.

She woke and felt the thing next to her. He quickly hid what he had in his hand behind his back. “You got me a stuffed animal.”

He looked embarrassed. “A teddy, yeah.”

She picked it up and looked at it. She grinned. “It’s a Doctor teddy.” In fact, it was. He was the same shade as his namesake’s hair. He wore a brown suit with blue pinstripes, a little white shirt and tie, tiny plimsolls, “And he even has specs. He’s so cute. Can I keep him?”

“All yours.”

She looked at him. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.”

“Show me.”

“No.”

“Humour me. I’m sick. Cough. Cough.”

“That was weak.”

“Come on. I’ll sneeze on you again.”

“Fine. Here.” He couldn’t look at her.

“Aw. It’s a…”

“Rose teddy.” And she was. She was Rose’s hair colour, wore a purple shirt and jacket, black trousers and tiny boots. She smiled at him and sneezed again. “Well, the Doctor teddy needed company.”

“That’s so sweet. You old softy. Now give her here.”

“I was kinda hoping to keep this one.”

She hugged hers to her. “But he’ll get lonely without her.” She stuck out her bottom lip. He stood no chance.

“Alright, but only until you feel better.” He handed over his prize.

She touched their noses. “They’re the best of friends and will have many adventures together.” She looked at him seriously. “Can we trust them here alone?”

“I don’t know. The blonde one looks shifty.”

“Hey! It’s only because the brown one makes her that way.”

“Fair enough. Feeling better?”

“Yeah. But I had a good doctor.”

“I had a good patient. And you had the best doctor. You had THE Doctor.”

“Uh huh. I think with a bit more rest I’ll be ready to go out again.”

“Don’t push yourself, but maybe some fresh air won’t hurt.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

“You’re very welcome Rose.” He smoothed down her rumpled hair and kissed her forehead again.  
________________________________________________________________________  
 _Two._

The Doctor walked into the control room and stopped. He sniffed the air. He smelled alcohol and acetone. He glanced at the floor and was appalled to see cotton wool scattered about.

He looked up to see the offender sitting in the chair. Well, not so much sitting, as putting some contortionists to shame. He briefly wondered if she ever studied yoga when he noticed what she was doing. She had her trouser legs rolled up, tongue sticking out in concentration and was using what he was sure was considered torture devices on her toes.

He cleared his throat to announce himself. She looked up and smiled. “Hello.”

He smiled back. “What’s all this then?”

“I’m giving myself a pedicure.”

“Why?”

“Just because you run me all over every type of terrain in time and space, that’s no excuse not to have my feet look nice.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “But no one gets to look at them.”

“I get to look at them. And on occasion, so do you.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Besides, maybe we could go somewhere that other people would get to see them. Now then, if you don’t mind.” She went back to rubbing something from one of the many bottles into her skin.

He stood there astonished as she continued to clip, file and buff.

She looked up again, file in hand like a weapon. “Now what?”

With his lip curled, he gestured to the area around her. “You have feet stuff all over my floor.”

“I’ll clean it up. I always do.”

His eyes threatened to pop out of his head. “You mean you’ve done this before?!”

“Quite often. Believe it or not, you’re not the only one who comes in here alone. I’ve been doing this almost as long as I’ve been here.” She patted the chair. “She doesn’t seem to mind the girly stuff, being one herself.”

“You mean you do other things in here as well?”

“Oh yes. Facials, manicures and the like. Natural beauty takes a lot of work you know.”

“My ship is NOT a spa!”

“What’s the problem? You never even knew until now. Do you want in on the action? I refuse to touch your feet but I’ll happily take care of your hands and face.”

“No. Absolutely not. Well, maybe. NO! What am I saying?”

“Men in my time do it. It’s quite fashionable. With as much time as you spend on your hair, I’d think you jump at the chance. Your loss. I’m going back to work.”

He watched her some more, fascinated. When she reached for the smallest bottle, he panicked. “Be careful! You’re going to spill it!”

“I will not.” He snatched the bottle from her.

“I do not fancy,” he looked at the bottle, “having ‘Pink Passion’ sprayed on my TARDIS.”

“I haven’t spilled yet.” She got an idea. “Fine, you don’t trust me,” she shoved a foot at him. “You do it.”

“Fine. I will.” He sat on the edge of the console and put both feet in his lap. He put on his glasses then placed the bottle on the lip and took out the brush.

“Thin coats please.” He quirked an eyebrow at her and manoeuvred a foot into a better position.

Rose sat back and watched. The only other time she’d seen him this focused on a task, he was working on something under the grating and it took her five minutes to get his attention.

When he finished with one, he set it down gently and repeated the process with the other. He grinned when he finished. “Perfect.”

She lifted a foot to check it out and set it back down. “Now we wait for it to dry and do a second coat.”

“Excuse me!”

“I can do it. Not a problem.”

“No, no, how long do we have to wait?”

“About five minutes or when the last toe is no longer tacky to the touch.”

“Alright.” Without thinking about it, he began rubbing the tops. She found it very relaxing and settled back in. She was almost asleep when she felt him test the coats and start the next round. He was almost finished when he adjusted her foot, accidentally dragging a thumb along the bottom.

Her eyes flew open as she jerked away. He held on tightly as he grinned. “Why Rose Tyler, are your dainty little feet ticklish?”

She tried to pull away again. “No.”

“I believe you’re lying.” He grabbed both ankles and ruthlessly tickled her.

She squirmed with all her might, trying not to laugh or smile, but failing. Through her tears she feebly protested. “Stop it! Quit!”

“Quit what? This?” He attacked her toes. “Or this?” He slowly ran a finger over an arch, grinning like a fool the entire time.

She took a hand and raked the hair out of her face. “Both. All of it. Please.”

He looked at her face, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, hair dishevelled and his smile faltered. Something flashed in his eyes and just as quick the moment passed. Grin plastered back on, he said, “Beg.”

“No!”

“Beg for mercy!”

“Never!”

“Alright then.” His onslaught was brutal, causing her to twitch even more. He held on but was caught up in his movements. So much so he didn’t notice his elbow fly out.

She tried not to laugh but didn’t hide her grin. “Whoops.” She pointed and let her feet hang.

Down the side of his beautiful ship’s central column was a line of ‘Pink Passion’. He did a most excellent impression of a fish. Then his brow furrowed. He looked accusingly at the blonde. “I told you it would spill.”

She got huffy. “Excuse me, one, I’ve never spilled and two, it was your fault. If you hadn’t abused my poor feet so, this would have never happened.”

He had been sat in his original position with his arms crossed. “It is NOT my fault!” He jumped when he felt a jolt beneath him.

“See, she agrees with me.” She adopted his previous position, arms and ankles crossed and a smug grin.

He started to mumble. “Women. Ganging up on me. And after all I’ve done for them.” He grabbed a rag from on of the many hidden pockets and started to rub. “Oh! Now it’s just worse.” He looked up at her helplessly.

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll help.” She started to get up and paused. “But only if…”

“Only if what?”

“Only if you apologise and do something else for me.”

“Fine, anything, just help me.”

A half hour and a clean, if alcoholic smelling, control room later, he regretted that statement. His hair was being held off his face by a cotton headband and there was some sort of clay on his face. His hands were currently being filed and buffed by a quite pleased with herself Rose, also sporting the headband and green gunk look.

“I feel like such a girl.”

“Well, you do act like one sometimes.”

Instead of arguing, he opted to brood. Or attempted to. As his brows started to knit, some of the drying mask fell on his eyelashes. “How much longer is this going to take?”

She felt her own face and then his. “It’s dry. You can go rinse it off now.”

He bolted for the chair as she laughed at him. She followed slowly. Once she was finished, she found him and tossed a bottle his way. “Now what?”

“Moisturizer. If you don’t use it, your face will get all red and dried up and start to crack.”

“Fine.” He rubbed it on, vowing to never do this again.

A few weeks later she found him in her bathroom. His face was slathered in green clay and he was closely examining his nails before attacking them with the buffer. She smiled to herself and snuck away.

After her next trip home, he found a Tesco’s bag sitting in front of his door. He grinned at the contents. Nothing was said about it, but his skin and nails were always in immaculate shape after that.  
________________________________________________________________________  
 _Three._

In Mickey Smith’s second morning, or what passed for it, in the TARDIS he knew whatever he had with Rose Tyler was gone. Replaced with something he didn’t think even she realised she had.

He was sitting in the kitchen, or what it the galley? He wasn’t sure. He was the first one up and had managed to find something he was pretty sure was oatmeal.

The Doctor arrived, already dressed for the day and greeted him with a brief nod. He prepared the kettle and turned it on. He opened a cupboard and removed two well-used mugs and as an afterthought, a brand new third.

As if on cue, Rose shuffled in. She was still in pyjamas and dressing gown. She smiled sleepily at him before going to stand next to the Doctor. Mickey could only watch what happened next.

They communicated without saying a word. Like a well-oiled machine or an old married couple more like, they prepared breakfast. One would pass something and the other would grab it without looking. Whatever the other required, the other already had in hand. It was quite clear this was a usual custom.

The Doctor poured the teas. Rose added varying amount of sugar and milk to the two well-used mugs. The Doctor pressed down the toast. Rose took out plates. The Doctor filled two of them. Rose took out utensils. The Doctor took out the toast. Rose buttered the pieces and covered them in marmalade. The Doctor carried the plates to the table. Rose followed with the mugs and utensils.

They sat and dug in in comfortable silence. After a moment, Rose looked up. “Oh, Mickey, help yourself. We always make a bit extra. He of the Hollow Leg over here always deems it necessary for a mid-morning snack. Though where it goes, I haven’t the foggiest.”

“Oi!” The Doctor attempted to be offended. It didn’t come off quite as he hoped as marmalade was dribbling down his chin and the fork he wielded had a hunk of sausage on it.

Mickey gave up on what was not oatmeal and went to fix a plate for himself. He noticed he hadn’t been totally forgotten and that the third mug had been filled and fixed the way he liked. He paused when he turned back; the warm feeling he had disappeared. It was replaced with something. He couldn’t quite place it. Maybe it was regret or loss or jealousy. He just knew it hurt.

Rose took her napkin and cleaned the Doctor’s face. In most situations, the motion would look motherly. This, however, looked incredibly intimate. They smiled at each other. Ones he noticed they only gave one another. The Doctor took his fork and fed her the rogue piece of meat. She playfully slapped his arm while she chewed. They leaned together, foreheads nearly touching, and shared a laugh.

Mickey rejoined them and they included him in their conversation. Once they finished, Rose shooed away his attempt to help. Then she and the Doctor continued their carefully choreographed routine. He shook his head and went to get dressed for the day. He paused again to look back one last time.

He was pretty sure they didn’t realise how much in sync they were. Part of him hoped they never would. He has seen couples that had been together 50 years that weren’t as in tune as these two. He and Rose were never like that. They were lucky if they kissed without bumping noses. He was mostly certain they hadn’t done that at all, not yet anyways. That was something he could hold onto. With a last look and sigh, he left them to it.  
________________________________________________________________________  
 _Four._

Rose was mostly dressed. Socks, shoes, jacket and accessories were not needed to dry one’s hair. She had grabbed her hair dryer and flipped her head over when there was a knock on her door. “Rose? You decent? Can I come in?”

She flipped back up. “Of course. What do you need?” He came in, grin huge, almost apologetic.

“Hello. Um, the power has gone out in my loo. I can get enough light from my bedroom to shower but I’m not quite brave enough to attempt shaving.” He held out his hands, shaving cream in one, razor in the other and shook them in her direction. “Do you mind terribly if I borrow yours? I know there are others I could use but if I get stuck in the dark here, at least I won’t be alone.”

She smiled at him. “It’s fine. As long as you don’t mind me finishing up around you. Hair and make-up and the like.”

“Not at all. I’m invading your space after all.” He went to the sink and lathered up. She flipped back over and went to work. While her bathroom was by no means small, having another individual with her was different. Not crowed, cosy more like. She really didn’t mind.

As she finished, she flipped back up. Just in time to see the Doctor looking at her or more precisely down her shirt out of the corner of his eye. She was about to cheekily say, “See anything you like?” when he cursed under his breath and grabbed the side of his face.

She went from sarcastic to concerned very quickly. “You alright? Let me see.” He did but not without protests and calling the inventor of the razor blade a few creative names. “It looks worse than it is. You’ll live, even with a scab. Maybe even a scar. Think of it this way, war wound. You bravely fought the evil metal menace and walked away slightly injured.”

“I suppose. Thank you.” He glared at the object in his hand. “I’m only half done too.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Seriously?”

She hopped up on the sink. “Sure. Come here.” He gingerly stepped between her legs. He reluctantly handed her the razor and looked at her warily. “I promise to be careful. Don’t want you accidentally leaving me behind somewhere now do I?”

She worked quietly and efficiently. She said nothing as his hands went to her hips to keep them both steady. When she finished, she wiped away the stray bits of cream and then inspected her handy work. She traced her hand along his cheeks and jaw, letting her fingers linger longer than necessary. As she went to pull away, one of his hands stopped her, holding hers in place. She felt the other at her hip squeeze slightly. She saw something flash in his eyes and knew hers did the same.

Both sets of eyes drifted to the other’s lips. His parted slightly and her tongue drifted over hers. They started to lean in and just a quickly jumped back, ending the moment.

He stepped back and looked in the mirror. “Nicely done.” His voice was still shaky.

“Thanks.” As was hers.

“I’d come here again. You almost ready?” They both pretended nothing happened, as they usually did in these situations.

“Gotta put my face on. Shouldn’t be much longer.”

”I’ll wait.” He sat himself down on the edge of her bath. She shrugged and started to put on her make-up.

He watched her, spellbound. She caught his eye in the mirror. She smiled. “What?”

He smiled back and shook his head. “It’s just…nothing.”

“Alright, whatever you say.” She continued her task, keeping an eye on him.

“You don’t need that stuff you know.” He looked down. “You’re more than pretty enough without it.”

She was touched and it showed. “I know, but I like it. Thank you though.” She finished up, noticing she didn’t really need blush at that time, and they headed out.

The next three weeks they barely had time to breathe let alone for him to fix his bathroom. As such, they built a routine in the morning. He’d appear, mostly dressed, shaving kit and toothbrush and toothpaste in hand, hair still damp. They would brush side-by-side purposely nudging one another and grinning at each other in the mirror.

She would blow dry while he shaved, sometimes letting her finish for him. Then he would finish dressing while she put on her make-up and did her hair, he sometimes assisting in the more daring dos.

When he did get his space fixed, they found they missed their new habits and at least twice a week, he’d show up at her door.

On the occasions they would spend time away from the TARDIS, they would share a loo even if they didn’t share a room. “A little piece of home,” he called it.

It occurred to her this was what well-established couples might do in their waking hours. She certainly wasn’t complaining.

A bit later she woke one morning to find she’d lost her power. So off she trekked, after a shower, to his room. He grinned when he saw her cosmetics bag and hair dryer. Somehow he never seemed to find the time to fix her bathroom. And one morning, she swore she heard him whisper as he patted a wall, “Thanks, old girl.”

________________________________________________________________________  
 _Five._

“Doctor? Are you paying any attention to me at all? As much as you ramble on, you’d think you could listen to me once and awhile.” She went over to where he’d been hunched over the console, ignoring her. As she touched his shoulder, she noticed he was shivering. She peeked around and saw he was sweating and so pale, he was practically transparent.

“Doctor? Are you okay?” He responded with a racking cough and vicious sneeze. “Oh. That’s all.”

He looked at her with as much haughtiness as he could muster and sniffed, causing him to cough again. “What do you mean, ‘That’s all’? What happened to the caring Rose Tyler I know?”

“She cares. Now then, bed for you. I told you not to drink from that woman’s cup.”

“She was our host. It would have been rude to decline.”

“Since when has that stopped you? She had a cold. Or her planet’s equivalent.” She was shoving him down the hall. He sniffed again and raised his arm to his face. “Don’t you dare wipe your nose on you sleeve. I swear you act like you’re 9 instead of 900.” She opened his door. “Go change. I’ll mix up some of that stuff you made for me. Where is it?”

“Third shelf on the right.” He stomped off to his dresser and she left him. When she found the substance he had used to make her feel better, it was in powder form and had no instructions. At a loss for what else to do, she filled and plugged in the kettle. While she waited she found the tray he had used before and place his tea mug, the jar and a spoon on it. She transferred the water to a teapot and made her way back, stopping at the med bay for his thermometer thing-a-ma-bob.

When she got back she had to laugh at him. He looked pathetic. He had changed into his jim jams and got into bed. He was sitting up and had the covers pulled up to his waist. He occasionally sniffed. He had a box of tissues next him, a pile of used ones around him and a clean one in his hand. He was staring out a nothing in particular. He was pouting; there was no other word for it. She truly expected him to stick his thumb in his mouth at any moment. “I’m so glad my suffering amuses you.” He didn’t look at her but wiped his nose.

She sat the tray next him and herself next to the tray. “I can’t help it. You’re too cute when you’re helpless.” She realised what she had said and hoped he let it slide.

“I’m always cute and very rarely helpless.”

“Whatever, I wasn’t sure how to mix this stuff up. Sorry. But I think I can handle this gadget.” She stuck the thermometer in his ear and pushed the only button on the device. He poured himself a cup of hot water and showed her how to mix up the concoction. The device beeped. She looked at it and realised she didn’t know what a ‘normal’ temperature was for him. She felt his forehead was still a bit sweaty and found it was still much warmer to the touch as usual. She held the gadget to him. “I don’t know if what it says is good or bad.”

He looked at it and dropped his head back. “It says, ‘Near Death’. You’ve watched me regenerate before. You’ll be well equipped this time.”

Her eyes widened in horror. “Don’t even joke about that. Besides, you aren’t that bad. Drink your magic brew and sleep a bit. You’ll be better in no time. Is there anything I can do for you until it kicks in?” He pointed across the room. She smiled. Sitting on his dresser like she ruled the room was the Rose teddy. She retrieved it for him. He held it under one arm while taking swigs from his mug with the other.

“She’ll be lonely while I’m asleep.” She smiled again, ran to her room and got the Doctor teddy. He snuggled them both under his arm. In quick succession he coughed, sneezed, yawned and coughed again. “Thank you. Sleep now.” He was out by the time he’d rolled to his side.

She looked fondly at him, ruffled his hair and before she could stop herself, kissed his cheek. She decided to tidy up while he slept. She gathered the used tissues and threw them out.

Before clearing the tray to replace the water, she took a moment to tuck him in. He mumbled something as he turned, taking both teddies with him. As quietly as she could, she took her mobile out of her pocket and took a quick picture. She knew that if he were conscious, he would be very cross but she couldn’t resist.

She would check-in on him in between tasks. A few more pictures were taken as she found him in various amusing positions. Since he was so congested, he was breathing mostly from his mouth. As such, it was opened and she caught him drooling on his pillow. One time the arm not clutching the stuffed animals, he never let them go, was thrown over his eyes. Another time she took a movie. He was snoring. He would never admit it while awake and now she had blackmail.

When all the cleaning was done, she decided to wait out the rest of his sleep in his room. She had kept his door opened for quick checks. When she reached her destination, she heard voices, or one voice with different inflections. She took a peek but did not enter. Obviously he was awake and he was sitting up. He had one bear in one hand and the other in the other. He was holding them up and walking them across the duvet. They were clearly in a very important adventure.

She stifled a laugh as a booming baritone voice that sounded nothing like him was being used for the Doctor teddy and a high-pitched voice that definitely sounded nothing like her used for the Rose teddy. He used his regular voice to narrate the whole thing, accenting it with sniffs and coughs.

She just shook her head when he wiped his nose on his sleeve. She leaned against the door jam and watched.

“Now that the evil Influenza and it’s slightly less evil partner Rhinovirus had been defeated, it was time to go home.”

“Oh Doctor, you were so brave and strong. I was completely helpless without you as always.”

“It’s not a problem Rose. It’s what I do.”

“And so humble too. Whatever would I do without you? You’re always right and never do anything that could make a mistake that could make the situation worse. I’m ever so sorry for every time I haven’t listen to you or wandered off. Clearly your way is the best way every time!”

“It’s quite alright. You mustn’t strain your lovely little head about it. Just stay with me and always listen to the ideas that come forth from my massive brain.”

“Am I interrupting?” He looked like a guilty little boy whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. The stuffed animals were quickly dropped and he hid his hands under the covers. He dipped his head and looked up at her.

“Hello Rose.” She couldn’t be annoyed with him. He was too adorable. She sat on the edge of the bed.

“Feeling any better?”

“Not really. I think I need another dose.” He shook the empty mug at her.

“Can do.” She checked his temperature again. He was right. It was lower than before but not by much. “Do you think you could eat something?”

“No, just a spot of tea maybe.” She nodded and got up. “And some eggs.” She nodded again and kept going. “Oh and some beans on toast.” She rolled her eyes. “And some bacon!” She just shook her head and continued down the hall.

When she returned the tray was completely packed. The teapot was full with fresh water. The medicine jar and tea bags were on one side. Three mugs were there, one for the medication, two for their tea. All the food he asked for and the condiments filled the rest.

He tucked into his ‘light lunch’ while she steeped the tea and mixed up the alien remedy. He clinked his two mugs together and insisted she do the same. “Cheers!” He downed one mugs worth and quickly mixed up some more. He happily took a large gulp of the liquid that Rose knew was vile, and yet he was drinking it like it was ambrosia. He started to giggle to himself.

“Doctor, are you alright?”

He beamed at her. “Never better!” He had a coughing fit. “Well, maybe a bit better.” She cleared away dishes and brought back a fresh pot of water. He was picking at the duvet. “I’m bored. Entertain me.”

“”How?”

“I read to you.”

“I could tell you a story.”

“Fine with me.”

“I need props.” She pointed to the teddies which he handed over. “Once upon a time there was a girl.” She held up the appropriate bear.

“A beautiful girl.”

She blushed and smiled. “A beautiful girl. She had good life but she wanted more. One day she met a man.”

“A handsome man.”

“A handsome but lonely man. He asked her to travel with him and she said yes. He took her many places and taught her many things. They were always together. And when they weren’t they were very sad and missed each other terribly. They met many magical people and became friends with most of them. The peaceful times were wonderful but somehow they had a knack for finding trouble.

“One of those times beings that the lonely man thought were gone came back and took one of the pair’s dearest friends away from them. They also made the man change into a new man.”

“An even handsomer man.”

“Alright, an even handsomer man but the girl didn’t trust that he was the same. That it might be a trick. Not until he did something very brave.”

“Only after she did something brave first.”

“Stop interrupting.” She tried to be offended but was clearly pleased. “Anyways, she knew he was the same but still very different. Their adventures became even more fantastic and they became even closer.” He took one of her hands and squeezed it. “They made and lost more friends but stuck together through it all.”

“And they lived happily ever after.”

“That has yet to be seen, but so far so good.”

“They do. I know these things.” He poured himself more water and mixed up his concoction. He started humming to himself. She just shook her head and took his temperature again. She was relieved to find it was getting lower.

She dragged the overstuffed chair from the corner of the room and made herself comfortable. She watched as he made the teddies dance across the blankets, humming a tune for them.

She smiled sweetly at him. “I’m going to start calling you Peter Pan.”

He paused in making her furry counterpart dip his and smiled back a bit confused. “Why’s that?”

“Because you refuse to fully grow up.”

“Well a great man once said there’s no point being grown-up if you can’t be childish sometimes. Now who said that? That’s right! Me! If I’m Peter Pan does that make you Wendy?”

“Wendy got old and never saw Peter again. Plus, I’m blonde.”

“Alright then. Tinkerbell it is.” He resumed his playing as she just smiled and got even more comfortable. She laughed softly at his antics which just spurred him on which just made her laugh harder. She decided to shut her eyes for a moment.

She woke with a start. She looked over to the bed. The Doctor had placed their stuffed friends on either side of him. They looked to be a rapt audience for the book in his lap. He had slid his glasses on to read. Most curiously however, he was licking the inside of his mug.

When finished he looked conspiratorially at the two bears and shushed them and then broke into giggles.

“Right then Peter, I think it time for a nap. And when you wake up you should take a shower.”

As she removed his glasses, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. “You could always give me a sponge bath.” His words were slurred.

“Are you drunk?”

“Nah!!” He fell into another giggle fit. He coughed again. “Okay Tink. Sleep now.” He hunkered down into the covers.

Once he was on his side, she took his temperature again. It was coming down nicely. She started to clean up again.

“You wanna know something?” The lump on the bed was talking.

“What’s that?”

“You’re very pretty. And very nice.”

“Thank you.”

“And you’re my favourite.”

“Favourite what?”

“Person I ever met. Good night my Tinkerbell.”

She smoothed down his hair as he started to snore. “Good night my Peter Pan.” She kissed his cheek and left him be.

The next day he was back to his old self. “Ah, Rose, I should have told you. That medicine stuff? Any more than two doses and you tend to get a bit loopy. I remember everything though.”

“I noticed. But it made you feel better and that’s what’s important.”

“Yeah. And Tink?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“I meant everything I said.”


End file.
